Those Darkly Bright are Bright in Dark
by Dorjem9
Summary: The Enterprise is sent to ease war on a little-known planet - a mission that not only puts the entire ship in danger but leads several crewmembers along paths they never could have imagined. P/C, R/T. (#terriblesummary, new-so-please-let-me-know-what-you-think)


_

"Captain, the planet is within sensor range." Called Geordi from his position at the front of the bridge. Having dropped Lieutenant Worf at his political rendezvous on Qo'noS, they had been approaching the M-class planet for several days now and the ship's engineer was keen to gather all the information he could before their arrival. He busied himself setting up scans and data receivers whilst awaiting the captain's acknowledgement.

"On screen, Mr LaForge." Picard stood from his captain's chair, as the image of a small blue grey planet spread over the view screen. "How long until we reach orbit?"

"At our current speed, under four hours Sir. The planned sensor sweeps are in progress so we should have more information in around 30 minutes."

"Very well, Mr La Forge, join us when you have more information." The engineer nodded and turned back to his con. The Captain tapped his combadge, "All senior staff to the briefing room." Before turning to his first officer. "I know we have gone over the information Starfleet has given us on Karalauk II and the information available to us, however I still feel underprepared Will."

Commander Will Riker rose from his seat as the pair walked towards the turbolift, his voice low as if not to let others overhead his concerns, "Sir, we have had next to no information that is of any use to us. I don't like it one bit either." If the Captain had sounded frustrated and apprehensive, Riker certainly looked it.

"There has to be a reason for it Will, but I just can't fathom it out. It has made for a very tense journey for the entire ship, I would like to hope that our scans will make us a little better prepared for our arrival." Picard raised an eyebrow and Will nodded reluctantly as the turbolift doors swished shut and the bridge disappeared from view. The captain was right, the air of nervous trepidation had permeated the ship like it never had before and there was very little the senior staff had managed to do to ease the situation.

_

As the Captain and First Officer reached the briefing room, they found Counsellor Deanna Troi already seated. Out of all the crew, Riker knew Troi was the one suffering most due to atmosphere aboard the ship. He wished there was a way he could help her - Betazoid empathy is often seen as a gift but Riker knew that it could also be a burden - but Will knew Deanna would have it no other way. She looked tired, one hand covering her eyes as she leaned on the table in front of her, but as the pair entered the room she sat back and smiled warmly, "Captain, Will."

"Counsellor, sorry to wake you at such a late hour." The Captain spoke, he too had noticed how tired the young woman looked and could imagine the toll the trip was taking on her.

"Not at all Captain, I was just reading."

Riker half smiled, he wasn't Betazoid but he could tell that was a lie, her hair was tied up in a way she only wore when she was trying to get a good night's rest. He was sure the captain could tell but he didn't show if he did. As Will took his seat beside Deanna, he was too caught up in his thoughts to notice as Lieutenant Data and Doctor Beverly Crusher entered the room. A sharp elbow in the ribs from Deanna soon broke his thoughts and drew his attention to the change in the Captain's demeanour. Riker mirrored Deanna's knowing smile. They had noticed in the last few weeks that whenever the redheaded doctor was around, the Captain turned from a cool and calm headed man to a rather awkward teenager, and this meeting was no different.

The Captain cleared his throat and pulled uncomfortably at his jacket. "Data, Doctor Crusher, good evening. Sorry for the late call but we are approaching Karalauk II."

Beverly smiled at the Captain as she took her seat to his left, "Jean-Luc." Noticing his slightly uncomfortable appearance, Beverly would have delighted in winding him up a little but a double shift in sickbay had left her more tired than usual.

"Captain, as you are aware I do not require sleep, however I have been testing the dream processors within my programming to varying levels of success if you wish to discuss this in further detail." Data responded.

"Thank you, Mr Data, another time perhaps. Now, Geordi is currently running sensor sweeps towards Karalauk II, we are hoping to gain vital information shortly before we arrive in orbit within four hours. Until that information comes in, have we gained any other information? Data, what did Starfleet historical records produce?"

The android stood and walked to the front screen, "It has taken me six-point-seven-seven hours to go through all files. Starfleet's historical records contained ninety-seven documents containing references to Karalauk II. The planet is M-Class, relatively humanoid population of three million, four hundred, eighty six thousand, three hundred and eight. Inhabitants populate two arable landmasses in separate factions separated by a small ocean, the two are thought to be completely independent of the oth-"

Riker shook his head and interrupted the android, "We have all this basic information. Was there nothing else? No interaction with other species? Trade agreements?"

"It is a remote planet, we have to consider the possibility that there isn't much more information." Deanna suggested.

"That is a possibility counsellor. However, as mentioned I found 97 records. 60% of those records show signs of being altered or censored." Data continued at the confused faces looking towards him, "There were also files that required top level clearance to access. It would appear that Starfleet do know more than we have been led to believe."

"I have turned over the medical records for this area of space. There is nothing on either the Noteikts or the Jaudans. Literally nothing. This would normally suggest the inhabitants are reclusive or pre-warp however that itself would be recorded, it is highly irregular that there is no records whatsoever." Beverly shrugged. "If we're going into a war zone as Starfleet has said we are then medically, I have no idea what to expect of the patients I might encounter."

The Captain allowed this new information, or rather lack of, to sink in. "I was really rather hoping that those records would divulge something useful. It would appear we have been left with no other option but to go in armed with what we have. I assume if Starfleet had wanted us to have more information we would have it. Their reasons for not divulging more may be unclear at the moment but we must trust to do as we have been instructed – to safely deliver Karalauk II the aid and supplies they require and to negotiate a possible cease in the ongoing fighting." Picard surveyed his officers. Where normally concerns would have been raised and opinions voiced, instead there was a subdued quiet. A mix of apprehension and frustration was plain to see on their faces, even Data looked affected by their current situation.

Riker leaned back in his chair, "Something tells me this mission isn't going to be that simple."

_


End file.
